


And In My Heart I Will Always Be Sure, I Will Never Forget You And You Will Always Be By My Side, 'Til The Day I Die

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dybain, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im too tired for tags, M/M, Too much fluff, some angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: However his heart seemed to stop as he opened the door revealing the last person he had expected to be behind it, “Pau?” he said trying to hide his surprise. the pet name exited his lips before he even registered it “t’s really late, what are you doing here?”, the younger man was visibly trembling as he bit his lips in what Gonzalo knew was a sign of anxiety “I…I needed to see you” he said in a whisper.





	And In My Heart I Will Always Be Sure, I Will Never Forget You And You Will Always Be By My Side, 'Til The Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope y'all gonna enjoy this bc i'm really anxious about sharing it with the world but since we won the, mentioned in the story even if started it weeks ago, match against napoli and so i thought...why not?  
Please leave kudos and comments, forgive any mistake i might have made, and if some line sounds familiar it's because it's taken from the lyrics of the songs i was listening while writing. The tittle is from Zara Larsson's Never Forget You by the way.

Gonzalo woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing, confused and slightly disoriented still tired after the hellish match against Napoli, he looked at his phone it was about 2 am and it was raining heavily, he didn’t expected anyone at that hour as Lara and the kid were visiting her family so he was all alone.

However his heart seemed to stop as he opened the door revealing the last person he had expected to be behind it, “Pau?” he said trying to hide his surprise. the pet name exited his lips before he even registered it “t’s really late, what are you doing here?”, the younger man was visibly trembling as he bit his lips in what Gonzalo knew was a sign of anxiety “I…I needed to see you” he said in a whisper.

“Paulo are you okay?” Gonzalo immediately answered, he never saw the other so distressed apart from when they lost an important competition, “yeah, I just needed to see you” Paulo replied but his eyes were shining with tears, he didn’t look like he was alright and Gonzalo knew he was certainly lying but he didn’t press him on it, he knew that wasn’t what Paulo needed at that moment.

“Get inside before you get ill Pau, you’re in just a t-shirt and you’re all wet” Gonzalo grabbed Paulo’s wrist and led him into the house, “how are you this wet?” he asked as the younger smiled sadly “I couldn’t sleep and I walked here” Paulo answered suddenly too shy to look him in the eyes, “what the fuck? Paulo you’re freezing!” he said in disbelief pulling Paulo into a tight hug and he could instantly feel Paulo’s muscles relax into him, the familiar feeling making Gonzalo not ever want to let go.

“I’ll go grab some twoels for you to dry and some clothes yeah?” Gonzalo turned in the direction of the bathroom but Paulo’s hand found his arm “no, please, don’t leave”, Gonzalo felt his face soften “Pau you’re gonna catch pneumonia if you don’t warm up, so let’s go” leading them both to the bathroom.

After Gonzalo decided that Paulo was dry enough and he gave the younger some clean clothes he prepared some chamomille tea for the both of them, “thanks” Paulo said with a little smile as he took a sip of the hot drink “no problem, now let’s get you to bed”, Paulo was watching the tea inside of the mug intently “can I sleep with you? I don’t want to be alone” his face became sad again, “sure Pap” Gonzalo smiled at him.

Paulo made his way under the covers, his head finding Gonzalo’s chest as soon as the older laid on the bed Paulo ’s face only inches away from his, Gonzalo brought his hand up tracing the boy’s beautiful features with his thumb, “at night I constantly hurt I can’t sleep, your name still reigns in my room. Don’t leave me where I can’t find you. You drain my heart drop by drop, from the night till the dawn you can take what you want. You’re my pleasure and pain, you’re my destiny when

night falls on my haunted heart” Paulo whispered in the quiet dark of the night, “Pau…” Gonzalo didn’t know what to respond too overwhelmed by the other’s confession, “it’s just that I missed you so damn much I just need you” he let out a nervous chuckle still trying to avoid Gonzalo’s gaze, his voice became shakier with every word and Gonzalo could see some tears finding their ways on Paulo’s cheeks.

Paulo took a moment trying to compose himself before continuing “I know that I’m such a stupid boy, but this is me swallowing all my pride, my pain and my anger, i threw it away because i'm willing to tell you that, even tho it’s selfish for me to love you despite you having a girlfriend and a son and after telling you that we needed space when you went to Milan, I'll never fall again like I fell for you my nightmare came true” he was sobbing at this point, and Gonzalo felt his heart shatter.

When he transferred to Juventus from Napoli Gonzalo immediately felt something toward Paulo, at first he thought it was friendship because the boy was cute and always smiling, but after a few months he came to term with the fact that he was in love with Paulo, and it wasn’t long before he found out that he was reciprocated. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other in the beginning, they’d spend every day and every night with each other. The next two years were the best of his life, winning almost everything and having Paulo by his side, but then Ronaldo came and he felt that he had no place in the team so he left for Milan first and Chelsea later without having any chance to prove his worth, and Paulo was too afraid of them hurting each other and so he said that they needed some space, he accepted with an heavy heart.

Now he was back in Turin but he never hoped to having Paulo back, thinking that what they had was gone forever.

Gonzalo smiled at Paulo, not really knowing how to answer, he had so much to say but he didn’t know where to start. Paulo brought his hand up to Gonzalo’s chin, fingers caressing his cheek.

“I love you Gonzalo, I hope you know that. I’ll always love you, for all my life I am yours” Paulo looked him in the eyes his voice shaky and unsteady, becoming emotional. 

“I know Pau, I know. Also me and Lara are just a cover, we’re good friends and we had our boy but I don’t love her… I love you too, my broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace”

“Kiss me” Paulo demanded and Gonzalo gently grabbed his face, connecting their lips for the first time since that hot summer night of last year.

It was Gonzalo who deepend it, licking into the younger’s mouth and Paulo fell back against the pillow, as Gonzalo moved his body on top of him, Paulo’s lips tasted as sweet as he remembers them to. 

Gonzalo kissed down Paulo’s jaw before kissing a trail down from his neck to his lower stomach, leaving light marks on the younger’s neck, collarbone and hipbone.

Gonzalo felt Paulo’s hips move up against him and he could feel the younger’s hardness against him, Gonzalo spread Paulo’s thighs with his own, settling himself in between.

“Amor” Paulo choked out, hands splayed on his sheets and fingers gripping at them helplessly, “Gonzalo, please”, Gonzalo let his fingers brush over Paulo once more, another moan came out of the boy beneath him. Gonzalo’s breath felt too big for his lungs as he panted quietly, large hands grasped Paulo’s hips bruisingly, Paulo cried out at a particularly hard squeeze, trying to get himself friction.

“Pau” Gonzalo managed to ask, biting at his lip when Paulo looked over his shoulder at him, mouth open and lips red, he remembered those lips around his cock, as Paulo looked up at him through dark lashes. Gonzalo moaned at the memory, grinding up against Paulo, the younger’s head dropped back down, a moan came from him at the movement.

“Please” Paulo begged, and Gonzalo’s mind went blank,“God, please, fuck me” Paulo begged removing his shirt, Gonzalo pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"God you are beautiful" it slipped out of Gonzalo mouth before he could stop it, Paulo smirked lightly at that, "you are beautiful too. And you have got too much on it's kind of unfair I am the only one half naked here don't you think?"before Gonzalo had time to reply, Paulo was fumbling with his shirt and threw it next to his own.

Crawling on top of Paulo again Gonzalo dared to kiss his chest drawing a long a loud moan from Paulo who arched his back, slowly Gonzalo unbuckled Paulo jeans and it landed on the floor with a clatter, biting his lower lip Gonzalo played with the waistband of Paulo boxers before throwing them on the floor.

He got out of his own pants and boxers when Paulo lifted his head "Amor", Gonzalo went down and kissed the inside of Paulo’s thigh who trembled slightly before poking around his entrance gently, Paulo hissed at the first finger a hand curled around his hip and Gonzalo took it as a sign to continue, slowly and gently.

Paulo moaned as Gonzalo kept twisting and turning his finger before adding a second and third and starting to scissor him carefully, Paulo whole body buckled and screamed as he came untouched falling into pillow.

Gonzalo grabbed for the lube squirting some out onto his hand and stroke his cock, the clean slide made him thrust forward unknowingly, Paulo’s back arched slightly a soft sound came from his pink mouth.

“Fuck” Gonzalo spits out, sweating, “Pau”, he guided his dick across Paulo’s rim, the flat of it sliding smoothly and made Paulo whimpered, “Amor make me yours”.

Gonzalo removed himself from Paulo, his back on the bed as he pulled Paulo to seat on him, the younger pushed up on trembling legs moves as Gonzalo moved his left hand to grab a hold of his own cock, positioning it so Paulo could sink down in a smooth slide that would have left him breathless, and he did.

Gonzalo’s right hand landed on Paulo’s hip, guiding him down, Gonzalo hissed once Paulo was fully seated, eyes closed.

“Beautiful” Gonzalo murmured, his mouth dropped open and he groaned out the other’s name. “Pau”, the slow grind of him inside Paulo was torture, with every slide of skin, every drag of a hand across a stomach, every yank of a hand in hair, every bite of the lips and the way Paulo was moving in Gonzalo’s lap.

Paulo made a sound like he was winded when Gonzalo thrusted up unexpectedly, “God, Amor” Paulo moaned, dropping his head to Gonzalo’s shoulder and bit making Gonzalo jerked forward “deeper, deeper, deeper”, Gonzalo dragged both his hands to Paulo’s hips and yanked him down onto his dick, thrusting up sharply in sync, his thighs burned like he hadjust run fifteen kilometers in a match.

Paulo cried out, loud and deep, and Gonzalo feelt his own dick get impossibly harder, his thrusts became faster and more desperate, the sound of the back of Paulo’s thighs hitting his own a rhythm that only made him more aroused, climbing closer and closer to his climax. Paulo’s thighs were shaking as he curled in on himself, his head dropped to Gonzalo’s chest as Gonzalo leaned back some, he reached down to grab his cock, and it took barely one, two, three, four pulls on him for Paulo to orgasm with a long, stuttered moan, his come hit both of their chests.

He’s fairly boneless as Gonzalo continued, and when he lifted his head for Gonzalo to clean him up Gonzalo came with a mouth on Paulo’s jaw, licking at Paulo and tasting him, biting when he couldn’t hold back his own noises, he thrusted up through it, uncoordinated until he slows, his hips moved languorously. Paulo was shivering with every small grind, breath hitching against Gonzalo’s neck, his hair, an absolute mess over his head.

“Pau” Gonzalo murmured, bringing a hand up into Paulo’s hair and gently coaxed his head back to look into his eyes. They were half-lidded, mouth still parted obscenely as he looked absolutely wrecked, and Gonzalo’s dick twitched at the thought. Paulo bit his bottom lip hard, making it turn a stark white before it bloomed red, darker and more enticing than it was before “stay here tonight, yeah?”

Gonzalo unwrapped Paulo’s legs from around his hips, his right hand circled Paulo’s hip hand on his elbow as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, neck arching the slightest bit.

Gonzalo slided their hands together, Paulo rested his head on Gonzalo’s upper chest, teeth grazing the skin in a lazy attempt to give love bites, as Gonzalo caressed his head.

“Love you” Paulo whispered as he turned his head, lips brushing Gonzalo’s jaw. Gonzalo felt his own face soften, his eyes crinkled slightly with the warm smile he couldn’t help, he reared back to look at Paulo, brown eyes searching his face before settling on green, smile turning into a blinding grin.

He leaned in to brush his lips against Paulo’s in a barely-there kiss, his smile making it difficult, he leaned his forehead against Paulo’s once they part, eyes closed.

“I’m so in love with you” he murmured against Paulo’s lips, pausing only a moment before opening his eyes and continuing, “Before I met you I asked myself if love was for me, until you came and I felt my heart truly beating ffor the first time. You’ve changed everything in seconds and I am so happy.”

He was cut off by Paulo’s lips on his, a crushing weight from above, he brought his hands up to frame Paulo’s face, nails scratching lightly at his sharp jaw.

“I’ll be your anything” Gonzalo murmured against Paulo’s lips, caught up in a bruising kiss straight after. He felt strung out in the best way, like Paulo took every single part of Gonzalo inside himself to keep.

“I know you will” Paulo murmured back only to capture Gonzalo’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it briefly, “I will, too, anything, Amor. I mean it” their kissing continued, softer now and less desperate as they fell asleep tangled together again.


End file.
